


Good Morning

by RelentlessEndurance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and really thats the important thing, but you know what, i enjoyed it, just some pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Just a soft, early morning exchange between Toria and Arcann.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill of a fanfic challenge I'm trying to do tumblr, which is why I don't have a cleverer title. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy bit o' nonsense, because I did!

It had felt, - and likely really had been - years since Toria had gotten to take a day off.

But today, she woke up late. And she didn't have to jolt awake in a panic - rushing to get ready and get right into the infirmary, or the war room, or anywhere at all. No, she could simply lie half-asleep, letting the breeze from the open window, listening to the wind rustle through the trees; and the soft breathing of Arcann lying next to her.

Her gaze drifted idly over to her still-sleeping loer, and a smile began to form on her face. It had been a long, arduous, and frankly strange ride to this point, but it had been - to her, at least - more than worth it.

Arcann was, all things considered, not the one that she would have imagined herself with. Certainly she maintained a degree of patience, compassion, and mercy that was well beyond many of her peers; the very things that drove her to stay the Commander's hand; assist in the ritual that greatly healed him, went out of her way to befriend and grow close to him...  
Alright, perhaps it shouldn't have been such a surprised to her after all.

Toria let out a soft sigh, turning onto her side and tucking herself under his arm. Something that was quite easy for her to do without disturbing him, given her comparatively diminutive frame. Even in his slumber, he shifted to accommodate her - arm wrapping around. She rested her head gently against his chest, closing her eyes. The steady sound of his breathing and his heartbeat were soothing, and she felt that warm swell of affection in her chest that she had grown so accustomed to.   
It was not so long long ago that she would have denied herself this, no matter how badly she wanted to or, hells, _needed_ it. To push someone awaya that she wanted so badly, loved so ardently. She would have chosen misery over bliss, all for a cod. A supposed moral high ground - ineffective and useless, which did more harm than good. That would have torn her apart through guilt.

But she had not, and had abandoned that supposed high ground - for something that had brought her more bliss and relief than any fruitless meditations and empty platitudes. Love.  
Awkward, fumbling, imperfect love.

It was about this time that a breeze would pick up; the sound of rustling leaves and the cool air dancing along her back enough to interrupt her thoughts. This was enough, it seemed, to also softly rouse Arcann. Her eyes opened, and she stole a glance up at him. He would first groan - not quite overjoyed to be awake - and then give a soft sigh of relief - likely remember that they had nowhere to be.  
He opened his eyes, looking quite sleepy still, and stole a glance down at Toria before closing his eyes again, and rumbling in an amused matter. "It is rude to stare, you know." He said softly, his tone light.  
She chuckled softly, a hand tracing lightly and gently along the planes of his chest. "In my defense, I cannot help myself."  
Another low rumble, which sounded a little more like a laugh. "Luckily for you, I do not mind."

"Well, good." She wiggled up a little, so that her forehead would rest against his temple.  
He took her chin and turned his head, kissing her gently and lingering there for a while. It was not until she was quite out of breath that he would pull away, and press his forehead to hers. "So long as it is you."  
Toria cupped his face gently, her thumb brushing gently along his cheek - the rough scarring of his face a now familiar pattern to her. He would close his eyes again, letting go of her chin to bring his arms around her loosely, and she could feel his whole body relax into her. Before - not too long ago, even - he would have flinched under that affection. It'd once again made her chest swell with that delightful warmth. To know that he now felt that at ease with her - well, she could have cried at how happy it made her.

For the moment though, she would simply wrap her arms around him, rest her face against his neck, and close her eyes, relishing in the gentle warmth between them.

They didn't have anywhere they needed to be, after all.


End file.
